Everything Changed
by Tayter.Bug7
Summary: Olivia left after 'Fault', when she comes back everything changed. More in the authors note I came up with this when i was like 13 so I just want to slowly get back into this by using some old pieces
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**This is set around 'Underbelly' except in my sick little world, Olivia left after 'Fault'. Cragen's dead (sad, I know) and Elliot's the new captain. Try to figure out the rest!**

Chapter 1 part 1:Olivia's POV

Olivia sighed as she turned the corner of the busy New York City street. She had run away after the fight she and Elliot had about one year ago, about the Gitano case. Now she was being reinstated as a detective again and she was nervous. 'Bad-Ass Benson' wasn't ready to make an appearance yet. As she entered the squad room she once considered her home, she looked around and didn't recognize anyone. A young platinum blonde skipped up to her and said, " Hi, I'm Detective Danielle Beckham, can I help you?" Olivia studied her for a moment; she looked perky, probably her first month on the job. "Umm, yeah I'm looking for the Captain?" Detective Beckham's face went pale and she stared right behind Olivia. Olivia rolled her eyes as she turned around and came face-to-face Captain Elliot Stabler.

Chapter 1 part 2:Olivia's POV cont.

Olivia met his glare with one she learned from him, she saw surprise register in his eyes and in a flash it was replaced with anger. Before she could control herself, Bad-Ass Benson made an appearance and her hand flew up and slapped him across the face. She heard everyone gasp and time seemed to stand still. He grabbed her arm and yelled, "My office NOW!" He started to drag her and she growled, "Get off me!" before twisting around and storming off towards his office.

Chapter 1 part 3:Detective Beckham's POV

I glanced up from my paperwork just to see a gorgeous brunette walk in the door looking a little uncomfortable; it had been a slow day so I was glad someone had come in. I went and greeted her and she asked for the Captain. Captain Stabler was a major pain in the ass. He lashed out, didn't get personal with anyone. At that moment he stalked up behind her with a scowl. I froze, he looked angry and I didn't want to be the object of his anger. The woman spun around and stood still for a few seconds before doing something no one ever expected anyone to ever do. She slapped him across the face. I strongly resisted the urge to cheer. He grabbed her and started dragging her to his office, she protested but went anyway. I turned back to my colleagues, Detectives Timothy Larson and Ryan Fenson, and shrugged before returning to my paperwork.

Chapter 1 part 4:Elliot's POV

I saw Detective Beckham talking to a woman and went out to see what the problem was; I had nothing to do anyway. The woman turned around her long brown hair fanning around her shoulders. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes and almost fainted. Olivia. She was tanned and her hair was long and silky. She slapped me. I most likely deserved it but if she was going to inflict any more pain it should be in private. She struggled when I tugged her and I almost smiled, same old Liv. I followed her into my office and slammed my door.

Chapter 2: What the hell were you thinking?

As soon as the office door slammed Olivia turned to face Elliot. "What happened to Cragen?" Elliot took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face. "He died."

"That's all your gonna tell me?"

"Yeah"

Olivia sighed and slumped into a chair. Elliot stood in front of her, resting back on his desk. "What do you want Ms. Benson?" Olivia looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears. She shook her head and looked back down. "Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot leaned down a little and attempted to stare into her eyes. Olivia took a deep breath and looked up into his cerulean pools he called eyes and said, "I'm your new detective." Elliot stared at her a moment fiddling with a button on his shirt before he said, "I'm glad to have you on our team Detective Benson." Olivia rose out of her chair and looked him in the eye not at all caring that the entire department was watching through the blinds. " That's all you have to say to me?" She took a step closer and continued, "the only reason I left was because of you! You can't expect me to be able to do my job, then why the hell are you hiring me?" Tears were rolling down her face now and Elliot felt like his heart was being ripped out. " You were one of the only reasons I ever kept this job! You know it wasn't my fault Ryan died and it sure as hell wasn't yours! But if you think it was my fault then by all means tell me now so I can transfer before I do something we would both regret." Elliot studied her for a moment before responding in a shaky voice, "It wasn't your fault Liv and it wasn't mine either. I know that. I was an ass and I admit it. You deserve to be treated much better than that." Olivia wanted to kiss him, she wanted to shoot him, but the only thing she could do was cry harder. "Liv, Liv what did I do now?" She calmed down a little bit before she replied, "I'm sorry El, really I am but you hurt me so bad and don't ever repeat that or I will slap you harder and make sure it does damage." He smiled inwardly; he knew she could put up a fight. She was amazing in almost every way. "What happened to Kathy?" Elliot followed her gaze to his finger, "Couldn't handle me anymore. Oh well, my job is more important than she was." Olivia went up to him and got right in his face and said, "How pleasant." She moved to walk out of the office but Elliot spun her around and held her as she cried silently again. "Liv, if you don't want to you don't have to come back."


	2. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter should be better…I hope

**Disclaimer: **_Not mine, I didn't say it in the first chapter. Oops._

**Chapter 3: I Need This**

Detectives Beckham, Larson, and Fenson watched silently through the blinds as Captain Stabler held the woman while she cried. They all knew he had a partner who ditched him, but this woman couldn't be her. She was too young to have worked here as long as they said she did. "Wow. I never thought I'd ever see ol' Grumpy here have emotions." Larson said with a smirk. It was his first year on the job and he loved it, he also mainly loved Danielle Beckham. He watched her buzz around the squad room, her platinum blonde ponytail bobbing and swaying and her dark wash jeans squeezing her curves.

Inside the Office: "Liv, look at me, if you don't want to come back you don't have to, you just have to promise me that I can see you whenever I get lonely." Olivia looked up at him, "No, I'm coming back. This is what I dedicated my life to, and as long as you're here, then I am too." Elliot gave her a Kleenex and when she was done he took her out to introduce her.

"Team, this is Olivia Benson, she will be your new partner Detective Beckham." The women shook hands and Olivia added, "I've been here longer than you so don't even try to tell me what to do." She knew she sounded bitchy but she knew this job left and right. "Well, guys, any problems and I will be happy to kick you off the team." Then the phone rang on Olivia's old/new desk, she went over to it and picked it up with a smile on her face, "Detective Benson, Manhattan SVU."

**Ok, that was semi short, but deal with it, and please r&r, even if you hated it!**


	3. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not sure where I want this to go either, this is EO by the way, but I really need ideas because I'm having trou

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Not sure where I want this to go either, this is EO by the way, but I really need ideas because I'm having trouble writing longer chapters and I don't know why!_

**DISCLAIMER: **_Again, not mine._

Chapter 4-Bang Bang

Olivia's face slowly changed from working to confused, a face Elliot had loved to stare at, it was her sexiest. Suddenly Elliot was really excited to have her working on his team because he could stare at her whenever he wanted.

"Ummm, ok, I'll tell him…" Olivia dropped the phone back into its cradle before grabbing Elliot's arm and leading him up to the crib. "We have a slight problem _Captain_." She raised her eyebrows at him and Elliot bit his lip to make himself not kiss her. "Kathy would like you to know that the kids told her they don't want to see you anymore. Which is a lie because I heard Lizzie in the background, sobbing, saying it wasn't true and then a loud bang." Elliot's face went pale before he took off down the stairs with Olivia closely behind, yelling to one of the sergeants to cancel his schedule; then they both ran towards the car.

After they disappeared out the door Danielle turned to her co-detectives and said, "They are so in sync. He totally loves her!" Sometimes she couldn't help feeling like a teenager; it was so easy to gossip, especially about her boss and new partner!

_--EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO--_

As the pair ran out the door, Olivia threw the keys to Elliot and without looking he caught them and they kept running. Olivia smiled inwardly-_they still had it!_ Elliot turned on the siren and went about 100 mph all the way to Queens. Olivia gripped the door until her knuckles wouldn't uncurl and were snow-white. She knew Elliot loved his kids but wouldn't it make more sense not to kill them both BEFORE he went and killed Kathy?

In record time they pulled into his old driveway and jumped out of the car. The first thing Olivia noticed were the bullet holes covering the door and front window and the cries coming from inside. Olivia yanked her radio out of her pocket and radioed for backup. They drew their guns and sideways ran up to the door, they stood on either side and stared through the shattered screen door. There were pools of blood all over the living room floor. Olivia stole a glance up at Elliot and saw his pained face before he kicked the rest of the glass in and hopped over the doorframe with Olivia following suit. Olivia mainly followed Elliot; after all, he HAD lived here, once upon a time. They ran threw the empty main level and followed the cries upstairs.

Elliot went into Kathy's room and Olivia went into the twins' room. Olivia stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Kathleen saw Olivia and shook her head quickly as tears fell from her eyes. Kathy turned and pointed the gun at Olivia.

Kathy fired and it went right over Olivia's left shoulder. Elliot heard the shot and jumped before he went into the hall and tried to follow the hysterical sobbing.

_--EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO--_

"Damn it!" Olivia yelled as she dropped to the floor. Kathy fired twice and missed both times, AGAIN. Olivia turned her head up towards Kathy and slowly talked as she rose up off the floor.

"Kathy, you know Elliot will shoot you if you kill anyone in here. It won't do any good to shoot anyone. Why are putting your kids through this, Kathy?" Kathy fired up into the ceiling to shut her up

. "Why? _WHY!? _You, of all people, are asking me why I want to put my kids out of their misery!?" Olivia looked at Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie, they were all crying, even Dickie, who was trying hard not to.

"Look at them Kathy! They don't want to die! They like their lives, they may not at every single moment of every day but they don't want to die!" Kathy started to talk, but Elliot burst in through the doors and started screaming, "KATHY! WHAT THE HELL!" Kathy had begun crying at this point and Olivia was about ready to rip her head off. Elliot was breathing hard so Olivia took this as her chance to let the kids go. Outside she could hear the SWAT teams and sirens and judging by the look on Kathy's face, she did to. "Kathy," Olivia started gently, "let your kids go, you can get out of this if you let them go." Kathy looked at them, as if for the first time in days, and nodded. As all four kids ran out helping each other, Olivia noticed that each one was bleeding. _Thank god Kathy isn't a very good shot, _Olivia thought before she focused her attention back to Kathy. "See? You're being smart, you don't want to go to jail and you know what you did was wrong."

"SHUT UP!" Kathy screamed before shooting Olivia in the shoulder. By this point, Detectives Larson, Fenson, and Beckham were watching from the door. Ryan Fenson shot Kathy in the shoulder before the group went in and handcuffed her. Elliot dropped to his knees as he cradled Olivia to his chest, struggling to stop the bleeding. "CALL A BUS!" Danielle Beckham opened the window and shouted down to the waiting EMT's. Elliot watched as they loaded Olivia up on a stretcher before whisking her to an awaiting ambulance. Elliot ran after them and hopped up into it, one of the medics opened his mouth to kick him out but saw his blood covered shirt and hands and closed his mouth. Suddenly, a loud beeping filled the small space and the other medic shouted, "She's crashing!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (PART 2):** _I'm not sure I liked that; I hope you all do!_


	4. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I figured I at least owed a short chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I figured I at least owed a short chapter! This story is taking the back burner for a bit because I'm focusing more on my NCIS fics. But I will be back!

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. **

Elliot was shaking as he was guided into Olivia's hospital room. She looked so pale and fragile tucked into the crisp white bed sheets. He had checked on his kids, they were a little shaken up, but they only had flesh wounds that probably wouldn't even leave a scar. But Liv…god he felt terrible. His ex-wife had shot his best friend. Even though it was just her shoulder and she should make a full recovery he still felt horribly guilty. He dragged the maroon hospital chair up next to her bed and grabbed her hand. The doctor had given her some heavy sedatives so that when she woke up the pain wouldn't be as excruciating. He gently squeezed her hand before laying his head down on the hospital bed by her thighs.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

The first thing Olivia was aware of was the annoying beeping of hospital machines. Then came the sensation that someone was loosely cradling her hand. She cracked one eye open and glanced down to Elliot draped over the side of the bed, his head just barely touching her right thigh. A sharp pain shot through her shoulder and she winced. _What the hell happened?? Oh yeah. Kathy. _She gently slipped her hand out of Elliot's and shifted so that she was facing away from him, but she made sure not to put pressure on her injured shoulder. _Take that Stabler. _She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Elliot woke up a few hours later. He blinked and stretched before realizing that Olivia was facing away from him, her arms gently crossed around her stomach. _Weird. I didn't know that you cold move that much when you were unconscious. What if she woke up and had a seizure? Oh god, should I wake her up? Surely I would have felt it if she had had a seizure so severely it made her move like that. Well, just to be safe. _He gently nudged her side. She flinched and scooted farther away from him.

"Liv, what's wrong?"

Olivia sighed as she pulled the thin hospital blanket up to her chin.

"Oh! You're cold?" He leaned forward to hit the **nurse **button but Olivia's hand darted out and slapped it away. He looked dumbfounded at her and kept his hand still in the air above her ear.

"Oh for the love of God Stabler! Get out!" Olivia turned to face him, her eyes shining with anger and unshed tears.

"Wh-what? What did I do?" He looked truly hurt and confused. For a second, she almost felt bad for him. Until she remembered where she was and why.

"El, just leave. Please." She closed her eyes, as if that would make him disappear. When she opened them and he wasn't gone, she leaned over to hit the **nurse **button. Elliot gently placed her hand back on her stomach and turned to walk out.

"I'm sorry, Liv."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears and this time, she didn't let the fact that Elliot was still watching her prevent them from flowing over.

Lot's of angst! Sorry about that but I'm in an angsty mood and I promise the next chapter will have a better ending!! Review pleaseD


End file.
